


A gift

by casuallyeatingrocks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyeatingrocks/pseuds/casuallyeatingrocks
Summary: It's Michigan's birthday and Ohio has a gift for his...dear friend





	A gift

“Happy B-day, Mi _ch_ igan,” Ohio said, taking care to emphasize the ch in Michigan's name. His crystal blue eyes gazed eagerly at Michigan, making her shift uncomfortably in her chair. An excited Ohio was never a good sign. 

Ah, Ohio, or, as Michigan knew him, Satan's Favorite Child. Michigan narrowed her eyes and analyzed the Bane-of-Her-Very-Existence sitting on the other side of a small card table, searching his face for any signs of threat. It never failed to amaze her how his smug smile, paired with his piercing blue eyes and neatly brushed, black hair produced the most punchable face known to mankind. God, however, knew what he was doing, for Michigan thought his appearance fit his personality beautifully. He was wearing his brown pilot jacket, again. That godforsaken jacket, his NASA T-shirt, and his “OHIO STATE” dad hat formed the quintessence of Ohio's attire. It was almost as if he only possessed one outfit, something that annoyed Michigan to no end. Oh how much she'd love to strangle him with that hoodie or shove his stupid hat down his throat. The only thing Michigan wanted for her birthday was to punch Ohio’s stupid smirk off his face, and maybe take him clothes shopping. 

“Yo, Earth to Michigan,” Ohio's irritating voice snapped Michigan out of her oddly violent fantasy, “you alive in there?”

Taking a deep breath, Michigan clenched her fist and gathered all the self-restraint she could muster. She was going to get through this interaction even if it killed her. 

“Hmm, guess not. “ The more Ohio talked, the harder restraint became, “Shame, I came all this way to tell my _dear_ friend happy birthday, and she's not even listening! I got her a gift and everything.” His sarcasm was sickening. 

“Give me the gift.” Was the only response Michigan could muster without gritting her teeth.

Ohio frowned, “Magic word?”

Had Michigan rolled her eyes any harder, she would’ve fallen backward, “Please?” 

“Hallmark card first, gift second.” Ohio reached into his pocket, took out a light blue envelope, and placed it in Michigan's hand.

Ignoring the words “With love, from Ohio” written on the top, Michigan ripped into the envelope, expecting the worst. Surprisingly, all she found was just a normal Hallmark birthday card. The background was solid baby blue, and a white cupcake, decorated with golden dots, stood in the foreground above the words “Happy Birthday”, written in cursive and colored gold. No sly remarks, no “I’m better than you, fight me”, nothing. It was just a normal Hallmark birthday card. Michigan glanced up at Ohio, confusion and distrust written on her face. Ohio responded with just a smile, which only served to double Michigan’s distrust. Carefully opening the card, Michigan braced herself. Taking up the entirety of the interior was the number 62, written in big, black sharpie and followed by a smiley face. 

62

Sixty-two

_Sixty-fucking-two_

This man had the _audacity_ to come into _her_ house, on the anniversary of _her birth_ , and confront her with this _monstrosity_. This was sacrilegious, blasphemy. No, worse. _This was war_. All restraint she had previously possessed slipped away in an instant, and she looked back up at Ohio, death in her eyes.

“Ah”, Ohio mumbled, “I've seen that look before. That's the look you give me before you sock me in the jaw.”


End file.
